


The Other Ackerman

by AtsirkEnoh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtsirkEnoh/pseuds/AtsirkEnoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mikasa had a sister? What is Eren had came in time to save Mikasa but not fast enough to save her sister from being violated? How will the story line be affected with this one added girl and her actions? This story will be femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torn

That day had started out as every day had. We woke up and said our "Good morning" to each other.  
"Mikasa it's time to wake up." Nothing.  
"Mom's going to be mad if you don't wake up." The dark haired girl twitched and briefly peaked one eye open before closing it once more.  
"Pleaasseeee? If you don't I'm not going to play with you today…...you want to play right?" This time Mikasa had opened her eye a little longer.  
"Well alright...I guess we'll just play tomorrow." Turning away to slowly walk to the door, just she as got there Mikasa finally sat up and spoke in her ever so calm voice.  
"Wait. I'm getting up." The girl could feel my eyes light up happily before tackling her in a hug sending us flat on the mattress. Giving a small ghost of a smile Mikasa warmly returned the hug. Then with a slight tug of her sister's hand she got out of bed and they both got ready for the day.  
After that we went to do our daily work. Mom started cooking while Dad went off to work.  
"Girls? We're running out of firewood. Could you two go out and get some?" We were asked right after breakfast. Before she could answer Mikasa did it for her.  
"Of course." The younger girl pouted and stuck out her tongue when Mikasa turned her back.  
"...I know you're sticking out your tongue." Darn it, How does she know I'm even doing it?  
"You're just that predictable and plus the fact that I'm your sister." B-but I  
"..." Younger Ackerman hung my head in defeat.  
"Let's go get that firewood."  
"I'm tired~!" Letting out a whine as the girl finally filled up her carrier pack. Stoic as always Mikasa said nothing as she had finished her own pack about 10 minutes before and had hardly even broken a sweat. The smaller girl on the other hand brought her sleeve up and lightly wiped off some moisture. Straightening up a little she looked around taking in the small wooded area they were in not too far from home. The trees were a nice light brown with vibrant green leaves with a darker shade of moss clinging to the bark. There were little mushrooms sprouting at the base of some tree trunks. There was the constant sounds of bugs softly buzzing and every now and then one would occasionally fly in and out of sight, shells shining in the sunlight if they were able to get pass the lush green leaves.  
"Come on it's almost lunch time, we should get home before Mom starts to get worried." She was right. The sun was just at it's peak. Getting to her feet the young oriental saw that her sister had already gained a few yards on her.  
"W-wait up!" Then something caught her attention.There was something just at the corner of her eye,someone. Tilting her head slightly she saw that it was a man with short brown hair and a dirty jacket staring straight at her, in fear she started to inch towards the path home.  
"Hurry up!" Looking back in Mikasa's direction the girl took a few step before glancing back, only to find that the man was gone.

Once they arrived back home both of them emptied the wood they’d collected into the wood box and then washed their hands before seating themselves at the table eating the vegetables their Mom prepared. When the youngest Ackerman finished her meal she grabbed Mikasa's hand and ran out the door shouting.  
"Mom, were going outside to play now!" Hearing the faint reply of her mother saying to play in the front yard and no farther. Although that didn't really matter right now because now was the time to play Tag! Releasing her older sister's hand she poked her in the side before sprinting in the other direction laughing out loud. Slow to react Mikasa blinked a few times until she also grinned and took off after her faster than any girl her age could.  
"I got you!"  
"Nuh-uh tag you're it. You can't catch me Mikasa!"  
"Yes I can!" The older oriental huffed. Planting her foot on the ground she launched herself at her younger sister with her arms outstretched.  
"Oomph!" This unfortunately sent them both tumbling to the ground in an undisciplined heap. Hair stuck out in odd directions, faces smeared with dirt and their white summer dresses were rumbled and covered with grass stains. Giggling uncontrollably they wrestled each other into the ground until Mikasa sat victoriously on her sister’s back beaming happily at having the first win. The younger oriental flailed all four limbs in attempted to throw her sister off, it ended in failure as she only succeeded in getting tired. Eventually settling down Mikasa made herself comfortable on her sister's back while the smaller girl was simply content where she was,even if she was a bit squished.  
A bit difficult from where she was on the ground she was still able to see the sky. There were barely any clouds left in the sky those that remained were small and wispy, but she had that strange feeling again. They were being watched. Flicking off an ant that had climbed on her arm she scanned the area bit by bit until she landed on the familiar sight of the brown haired man. The man who had been staring at them from the woods. This time he had two others with him. Suddenly he looked up and they locked eyes. She held her breath. The man gave a crooked grin before he turned around and left with the other two men.

The Ackerman family sat at the dinner table in silence eating a thick soup freshly made and a warm sweet slice of bread. Halfway through the meal came three light knocks on the door. The elder Ackerman traded a concerned glance with his wife. Who would be at the door in this time of night? Placing his spoon down in his bowl he scooted out of his chair and wearily made his way to the door. Just before opening the door he vaguely remembered his youngest daughter telling him about some strange men.  
"How may I-"  
BANG  
There had been no time to respond. He wasn't even able to see the man who killed him. To feel the bullet that had gone between his eyes as his body fell to the floor. The second the shot had sounded three pair of eyes widened in horror to the one they knew as a husband and father fall limply to ground. A dark red puddle was slowly forming around his head. A scream erupted from their Mom as she grabbed a knife from the table and threw herself at the men.  
"MIKASA take your sister and run! Now befo-"  
SQUELCH  
The wooden floor became splattered with red as an axe slammed down on her shoulder with such a force that it cut to her heart. The two daughters openly cried and screamed in horror as their parents were brutally cut down in front of them. The man, the brown haired man she'd seen only twice before wretched the bloodied axe out of their mother letting her body fall unceremoniously to the ground. The man was clouted on the side of his head.  
"You idiot! That woman would've made us a fortune, she was the only full Oriental here!"  
"The bitch came at me with a knife what was I supposed to do!?" This resulted in another blow to the head.  
"She's was worth more than ten of you!"  
Mikasa, her mind clouded with fear as tears still streamed down her face, grabbed her sister's arm and tied to brush past the men and out the door only to slammed to the ground forcing the air out of her lungs. Her sister was just as easily dealt with, the stock of the axe stuck the younger girl across the face and she fell limp. The side of her face was covered in blood. Then as if they were sacks of flour, they were tossed over the men's shoulders as they departed from the house. The men talked angrily amongst themselves, but Mikasa could only stare blankly at the bodies of their parents growing smaller and smaller until they eventually disappeared from sight.


	2. The Woods: Part 1

Mikasa looked over to where her sister hung limp on a man’s shoulder, her hair softly swaying with each step. It looked like she could be sleeping were it not for the unnatural paleness of her face and a thin streak of dried blood that trailed down from her temple. She looked more dead than alive.

The eldest Ackerman wanted to reach out to protect and hold her precious sister close, to protect her, but she was too far. I want to try. Slowly, Mikasa extended her arm, stretching out her fingers the farthest they could go, until they just barely brushed a few strands of silky black hair. The small contact, even if it wasn’t skin to skin, it gave her a small sense of comfort. The feeling of comfort turned to joy when her sister opened her eyes.

POV……..

Ah…..my head hurts.   
It felt like drums were pounding away behind her eyes. One after another, the young girl slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a few seconds. Her vision was clearing up when she felt something pulling at her hair. She didn’t need to look far to see Mikasa slung on a man’s shoulder a few feet from her. Her eye then fell to her sister’s outstretched arm to see her hand softly pulling at a few strand of her hair.

The smaller girl let her eyes drop and lifted her lips into a smile. Bringing up her hands she took Mikasa’s in her own, shaking hands in her own, her hands just as unsteady. Lacing her fingers with her sister’s, the young Ackerman lifted her head to meet her sister’s gaze.

Mikasa was mouthing something to her. It was hard to tell what she was trying to say…..she could see her sister’s lips quivering in the cold night air, but they were also quivering in fear. Seeing the look of confusion on her younger sister’s face, Mikasa started once more, her lips moved slower this time around.

“Are...you...okay?”

The question resulted in a weak and shaky smile in response. All she could do for now was nod. Squeezing their hands together, she kept a firm grip before hesitantly retracting her hands. Trying not to alert the man carrying her, she let her arms hang limp once more. Feeling a tug on her hair she realized that Mikasa had not yet let go of her hair as well. Giving her a look Mikasa reluctantly let go of her hair and resumed looking as if she was still knocked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time passed the sisters slipped into an uneasy silence. Although they were grateful of it, the absence of noise made the atmosphere seem all the more dangerous. It felt like something was about to happen.

“Ahh!”

The man with short sandy hair, the one who was holding the younger of the two girls, had tripped on a root. Both of them were sent tumbling down to the dirt path. The sound of two bodies sounding like thunder in the silent night.

“You clumsy oaf!” Came a displeased yell from the leader of the group.

The leader was, perhaps the youngest of all three men. He had short black hair, looked to be in his mid twenties, and a scarf around his neck. Despite being the youngest of the men he clearly held authority over the other two. Now the man approached with slow deliberate steps. The sandy haired man clumsily rose onto his feet and held out his hands in defense as he started to back up.

“W-wait, Victor I’m sorr-”

Crack

He crumpled to the ground in a haze of pain. Nursing his broken nose his eyes widened in panic when he saw Victor advance towards him. Getting to his hands and knees he backed up and stuttered out another apology, only to be cut short with a boot crashing into his side. That one hit didn’t satisfy him. Stomp after stomp rained on the fallen man’s body. A word punctuating each blow.

“Don't. Damage. The. Fucking. Merchandise!”

The larger man who carried Mikasa stood in a stoic silence. Refusing to acknowledge the blatant show of brutality. The Ackermans’ expressions were mirrored. Both had their eyes tightly shut and had covered their ears to block out the dull thud of the beating not too far from them, trying to block out the bellows of pain.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to start getting a little more dark in this story.

Hopefully this part 2 didn't take too long to post. The only reason for faster updates in the fast past was because I had already written out what I had wanted and edited some of it. Now I'm typing these up on a partially made plot, so this fanfiction can go in any direction.

The man's yells of pain quickly turned into whimpers until he fell silent altogether that Victor finally stopped his assault. Mikasa had closed her eyes and covered her ears long ago, but it hadn't been enough to stop the cries of pain. When the muffled sounds came to a stop is when she dared to open her eyes. What she saw was enough for her to quickly shut her eyes again. It was only a glimpse, but it was enough to leave her horrified. Aside from her parents Mikasa had never seen such damage done to a person. It made her sick to her stomach. While Mikasa couldn't see the damage done to the core of his body, she could see the aftermath of the beating on his face easily.

The man's eyes were distant and glassy. Almost as if he wasn't there. Two large bruises adorned the left side of his face, on of which was bleeding from a cut. The blood had slightly pooled at the corner of his lip, where she could see the the bottom lip had been busted open, down his chin and onto the ground.

She did know that, under his coat, there was extensive damage that she couldn't see. She didn't need to see a thing to know that this man was broken. What's going to happen to us? Her mind was buzzing with fear and uncertainty. So much that she almost at the brink of hyperventilating. It took all she could not to do anything. Laying still on the stoic man's shoulder, she looked up in panic when she noticed her sister start to shiver on her kidnapper's shoulder. Those shiver turned to quakes as Victor lumbered over to her. She yelped in fear as she was jerked her up by the arm and another hand grabbed ahold of her other arm, pulling her body in close to his until they were mere inches apart.

The younger Ackerman's mind was in a frenzied state of panic, and so she did the only thing she found logical, she let herself fall limp in the man's arms. In return the dark haired man smirked inwardly to himself. Well, this certainly is going to make things a lot easier. He brought up his hand and stroked the the smooth ivory skin of her cheek and upwards across the arch of her brow. Victor's smirk could now be seen plainly stretched across his face as her leaned forward and traced his lips along her jawline. Her expression was one of terror that was now mixed with disgust when his breath hit her nose, scrunching up in distaste. His breath smelled like curdled milk.

Eventually his lips reached her ear. She let out a soft sound of pain when her roughly bit down on her earlobe, drawing a thin rivulet of blood.

"Be a good elf-skinned little girl...and you'll feel real nice," He whispered in her ear. For now.

His words sent a chill down her spine. Her small hands bunched in his shirt as she tried to push away. Her struggles ceased and the little girl finched terribly when his hand took ahold of her chin forcibly, turning her head to parallel his. Her eyes widened in horror when the space between their lips slowly began to diminish, a smirk still ever so present on his face.

NO!

She was able to turned her head to the side at the last second, grimacing when she felt his chapped lips scratch their way to the side of her cheek. Victor's pursed lips formed a snarl. The young girl felt her stomach twist, a sour feeling creeping its way up her neck. She shuddered, but she didn't know why, she just knew that she did not want his man anywhere near her or her big sister.

Smack!

Her head snapped to the side when she was backhanded.

"Stop it-" Before Mikasa could finish her cry of outrage her captor shoved his handkerchief in her mouth.

Mikasa struggled to break free and nearly succeeded, and nearly reached the ground when her captor secured her on his shoulder again. The stoic man's face was showing signs of irritation as he attempted to keep the older girl still. When it looked that the girl wouldn't be docile, he too struck her across the face. She immediately stopped and closed her watering eyes. I can't do anything. She brought a shaking hand to her cheek, wincing when she felt it was tender.

Something occurred to her just then. He could have hit her much, much harder than he just did. In fact, he can snap my neck with ease. It would be a simple task.

"Well damn. It looks like I knocked her out," Victor said in amusement. Pleased that she was no longer moving, he crushed her lips to his, savoring the sweet taste of her innocence. A few few moments more and he separated. Saliva connecting their lips broke off and stuck to the little girl's chin.

Her stomach lurched and bile tried to make its way up her throat. T-this man-no. This MONSTER! He just kissed her. Her precious little sister, young, pure, and untouched. No, she was tainted by someone she did know, a stranger. Someone she didn't love. Only Mommy and Daddies are allowed to kiss! Her thrashing movements were renewed, but she didn't think about the consequences. Still annoyed at her previous attempt to escape the man holding her hit her, this time at the back of her head.

"Uh!" She sagged on his shoulder, barely conscious.

"Hartman, what did I just say?," Victor questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't damage the merchandise." Hartman rumbled, adjusting his grip on his haul.

"No. Don't damage the fucking merchandise," He grinned lecherously.

"You're insatiable." What was the point of not damaging the merchandise when Victor was going to use them anyway?

"And you're not?"

"Peh. I don't waste time on little girls."

"Whatever. Hey Heiden, get the fuck up. We gotta get this cargo to the meeting point before sun up." The sandy haired man said nothing, still clutching his stomach in pain.

"Get up!"

Heiden unsteadily climbed to his feet. He reached out and steadied himself on a tree and looked up to see that the others had already started down the path.

"Bastards."


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

Hello all of you wonderful people and welcome to the next chapter of The Other Ackerman. Thank you for all of those who have reviewed my story and all of those who read even a single chapter. I appreciate it all.

"Let me go!" The voice of a young girl echoed in the small room. She was terrified, her eyes taking in the cold wooden room and the man who knelt before her who had a hungry glint in his eyes. The only source of light was a lone lamp a few feet away, it cast a chilling shadows on the man's face. Goosebumps rose on her skin and the hairs on her neck stood stiff.

"Shut up and stay still." A man grunted, Victor. He wanted to enjoy this special time.

"Let me go, LET ME-"

"Stay still." Victor was on his hands and knees, hovering over her, his eyes hungrily roving over her small quivering form. She let out an unsettled shriek when he suddenly dipped his head in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. She turn her head to the side, unable to escape the muggy breath that hit the side of her neck.

"MIKASA ONEE-SAMA!" She cried, tears quickly gathering at the corners of her eyes. Victor lifted his head and scowled. He slammed his hands down on both sides of her head.

"Damn it. I said to shut up and stay the fuck still!" The was a muffled thud and the harsh sounds of ripping fabric, buttons torn from fabric, bouncing and rolling away to the darken shadows of the room. Weak sobs bounced off of cold walls.

"Ah haah hah, there we go." The sound of ripping fabric came to a stop, and the girl's sobs grew louder.

"Shh, hush hush. Stay, just like that. Quiet, just quiet like that, hah yeah."

Her wrist were tightly bound above her head. The bindings were so tight that her hands were going numb. any twitch of her fingers brought a wave a pain that raced up and down her hands and arms. As Victor returned his head to her neck, she felt increasingly aware of her situation. With Victor rubbing his head in the side of her neck, she could feel that the blood on the side of her face had dried long ago. The now dried blood was flaking off with every nuzzle.

No no no no why? Where am I? W-where is Mikasa? The cold floor was unforgiving, biting. She felt small slivers of wood poking her through her clothing. When trying to shift her legs her heart nearly stopped when she realized she was also bound by her ankles. I can't move. Shift. I can't move. Shift. Come on. Shift-shift. Yes! It's coming loose. I've…..wait. What….w-what is that? What is that!?

"Ah hah. Haah hah. Now you've done it." The man cooed.

MIkasa felt numb and barely aware of the cold wooden floor beneath her. She lay on her side, her head tilted up to the ceiling, her eyes blank and flat. As she lay there, her thoughts came to her at a snail's pace. Then again MIkasa didn't want to think. She didn't want to feel. All she wanted was to close her eyes and wake up surrounded by the happy smiles of her parents and sister…...wait. A small crease formed on her brow. Where….where is my sister? A renewed sense of fear slammed into Mikasa when she realized that her littler sister was nowhere in sight. Her limbs were heavy and unresponsive, still reeling from that blow that knocked her out.

Forcing her eyes to focus she couldn't see her sister anywhere only the half of a poorly lit wooden cabin.

"Moron." A man grumbled in annoyance. The sound of one of her kidnapper's voice made Mikasa stop any effort in trying to move her head, instead opting to lay her head back to rest and keep her ears perked.

"Who the hell are you calling a moron?" Heiden glared from his leaned position against a wall. His body still felt the beating from earlier, still in a sour mood.

"You Heiden. It's bad enough that you get your cargo damaged, but you also killed the mother. She had pure oriental blood, and you fucked up and killed her." Hartman had his arms crossed and a frown set on his face. "Do you even know how much the nobles would have paid for her? How much we could've made? We would have been set for months!"

"Well what was I supposed to fucking do!? I already told the bitch came at me with a damned knife! One whore is not worth getting stabbed over." Heidan pushed away from the wall and made long strides until he was in front of Hartman. "What would have you done? Huh?," Heiden sneered. Mikasa could feel the tension building in the air. She felt the malicious intent mostly from the sandy haired man, and little to none from the one seated on the old wooden chair.

Knock knock.

Both men froze and the tension evaporated, only to be replaced by an air of only thing that could be heard was the muffled and unrhythmic beating of flesh in the next room over. There was also the faint sound of two voices. One of the voices sounded eerily similar to…..

"Oh...I'm sorry." At the door to the cabin stood the small figure of a boy around her age. He wore simple clothing, his bright red scarf stood out the most, and his eyes were wide, but not with fear. Heiden felt as if he had dealt with far too much this night. Balling his fight he stalked toward the green eyed boy.

"Don't move from that spot you little vermin," Heiden reached the entrance and slammed the door open, glaring down at the boy, his body hunched and menacing. "How did you even find this place anyways!" The man was positively steaming, barely able to keep his voice below shouting. Under the weight of the of the man's words, the boy almost took a step back.

"Well, I-I was in the woods...got...lost," The boy's green eyes shined with unshed tears " and I saw you cabin…" As he spoke, he seemed to start to shake in an unusual manner. That went unnoticed as Heiden felt his irritation cool down, and allowed himself to absorb they boy's story. He got stuck with an idea. Maybe we can turn a profit with this kid. He's scrawny, not much meat on his bones, but he's healthy I'll give him that. We can sell him to a labor camp. He straightened slightly and glanced over his shoulder, Hartman leveled his arm to his chest and swept his arm in and out twice in a smooth arc. Play it cool and see if you can capture the boy. Heiden smirked and nodded in affirmation before returning his attention to the child in front of him.

"Lost in the woods huh?," Heiden smiled good naturedly and laid a hand on the boy's head, tousling his hair with a heavy hand " a kid your age shouldn't be out there to begin with, big bad wolves are liable to pounce out at you from nowhere." His smile grew more easy, less strained as he spoke. I almost got him. All I gotta to do I pull the brat inside and knock em out. " It's all right now, you'll be safe here, my buddy and I will be more than happy to take care- ahhugh!" N-no way. Heiden's body went rigid and his hand twitched uncontrollably from its position on the boy's head. His vision began swim and dim when his eyes traveled down to the boy's vicious expression and burning glare, to to the knife that was currently buried in his chest, red blossoming out, soaking the front of his shirt. My heart. He fucking s-stabbed my heart. I...I'm gonna fucking kill the brat when…..when I...Even in his mind his thoughts were slow and slurred. He couldn't feel much of anything already and Heiden could barely hear what the boy was saying. It was like hearing something through water.

"I appreciate that sir," The boy brought up his arm and cast the man's hand from atop his head. Rage was practically seeping out of the brown haired boy's body "but I'm not stupid…..and I am the last thing you'll ever see." With those final words the boy tighten his grip on the knife and ripped it out of the dying man. Hartman shot out of his chair in absolute shock as he saw Heiden collapse to the ground, blood quickly pooled around his limp frame. The fuck is this!?

"What the hell so you think you're doing!?" Hartman roared. For a moment Hartman looked at his partner's body in grief, when he looked up, the boy was gone. Cursing to himself Hartman grabbed his ax and rushed into the storage room. I don't- FUCK! There was no time to react when the boy came rushing at him and rammed his makeshift weapon straight into his stomach. The boy leapt at him and brought them both down to the floor screaming and yelling in fear and anger.

Mikasa laboriously turned her head to the side, hazy eyes wide in astonishment at the scene that lay before her. She just couldn't look away, blood was flying in specks and splatters everywhere.

" You are an animal you hear me!? You're a disease! This is what you get you son of a bitch, this is what you get for being what you are! Die! DIE!." The boy kept bringing his knife down. Again and again Mikasa could see the shine of the metal glint before disappearing into the man's dead body, the boy's voice ringing in her ears.

It was a while before the boy tired out and took in a large breath to soothe himself. When his gaze fell on her form his snarled expression smoothened out and became gentle.

"The hard part's over. You're safe now." He climbed off the cadaver and made the short walk over to her side, cutting off the rope that held her wrist together.

"Anyway, Mikasa right? My name is Eren." Speaking quietly to the girl Eren worked on unwounding the rest of the rope from her arms. "I'm 's son. I met your folks once or twice with him. We were stopping by your today for a check up. We saw-" Eren cut himself off when her saw Mikasa's heartbroken face. Her breathing was labored and her head hung low as she recalled the attack on her family. Mikasa snapped her head up and let out a gasp. Turning around she grabbed Eren's shoulders and shook him.

"What happened to the third one? He has my sister, have you seen them!?"

"YOU!" They both turned around in fright. Eren lurched for his knife when in a blur of motion, Eren flew a few feet away, reeling from a powerful kick to his side. Victor stalked his way to him. His appearance was ruffled. His shirt was wrinkled, scarf hung loosely around his neck, and hi pant looked to be hastily drawn up his hips.

"This is all your doing, isn't it?"He rumbled. Lift the boy by his hair in the air, he then started to strangle the boy. "Answer me you little bastard! You did this!" The man ground his teeth, clenching his clawed fingers down Eren's throat while shaking him this way and that. Eren kicked his legs out as the man continued to rant and rave. "I'm going to kill you. YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Saliva running down his chin, Eren forced his eyes and choked a garbed command to Mikasa who stared at them with frightened wide eyes.

"This is your chance. Take him...out! Fight! Kill or be killed. Fight for your life! It's...it's the only way!"

"Who the hell do you think you are you little brat!"

"It's the only way to live is fight!" Mikasa shook almost uncontrollably when she stood up and braced herself. The bloodied knife in her hands wavered unsteadily.

"I can't! I don't think I can do this!" The feeling hit her like a strike of lightening. Her heart raced and her stance was solid. I've seen this all before. Many, many times, since the day I was born…..It had been all around me forever, but...I'd always look the other way.

This world is a cruel place...and it's home.

Her body no longer shook. She was in total control, focused. Ready.

"...fight." She could do it.

"Fight." She can do it.

"Fight!" In a burst of strength Mikasa slammed her foot down and propelled herself forward in a speed unknown to her. Starled by Mikasa's cry of fury Victor whipped his head back, not even seeing the girl when he felt tip of the knife enter his body.

After a few seconds Eren manage to pull his body out under the man who tried to strangle him just a minuet before. He crawled one or two steps away before he dropped onto his bottom and rubbed his surely bruising neck.

"Hey Mikasa. Are you okay?" Eren got up to his feet and stretched his sore body. When he received no answer Eren curiously turned his head to see Mikasa running to a dark room.

"Hey wait! Where are you going Mikasa?" He started forward but faltered after his first step. Mikasa said she had a sister. I've only seen her a once. Why was she in a room with that….man. Eren's eyes grew when a memory flashed through his thoughts. The Military Police had found a woman who had been missing for some weeks before was found when reports of noise complaints and public disturbance was enough to call for a search in a small house. Considering the situation of possible injury, Eren's father was called to report to the scene. Thinking there would be no serious injury allowed his son to join him.

Eren remembered arriving at the house around midday. The MP were pulling a lanky man with a satisfied smirk on his face in cuffs to an awaiting carriage. Most likely to be thrown into prison. What Eren had not been expecting was a sobbing woman, bloody,battered, bruised, and disheveled, to be gently introduced to his father. Eren was confused when the woman flinched away from his father and back into the arms of a female Military Police woman, absolutely refusing to be touched by him.

When expressing his puzzlement later to his father later that night, his father had given him a long look of grief before pulling Eren aside from his mother's prying eyes to explain the situation to him the best he could for a boy his age.

Eren felt his face contort in rage. Eren wasn't stupid. Even when his father had dumbed it down and left out major factors, Eren was able to figure out exactly what had happen. Afterwords he hadn't left his mother's side for day on end. Glaring at strangers and placing his small body between his mother's and other men in the street. It had taken weeks before Eren was convinced that nothing would happen to his mom while he wasn't watching.

Forcing himself to walk slowly, Eren tried to be as quiet as he could as he approached the room occupied by the two sisters. Upon reaching the door Eren peered in, trying not be seen, only to duck out and distance himself a second later hands covering his eyes, his jaw working, unable to show his anger. Eren walked to the end of the main room and sat down in Hartman's former seat, thinking about that had happened so far and how make it so it would never happen again.

Mikasa was horrified when she entered the room to find her sister staring blankly at the ceiling. Her body was bared for any and all in the world to see, scraps of clothing lay around her sister's body, her body that was black and blue, small little cuts here and there. Panicked, Mikasa dropped to her knees beside her sister. Her hands hovered over her, not sure where she should touch her, would it hurt. What did he do to you? Throwing whatever caution she had to the wind Mikasa gathered her sister's unresponsive body into her arms and pressed her ear to her chest. Tears starting to leak down her cheeks as she waited to hear the rush of air in her younger sister's lungs. She's breathing…..oh thank god she's breathing.

"Hey," Mikasa whispered. "Are you awake? You're safe now, okay?" More tears spilled out and fell on her sister's face when she was meet with no reaction.

"Come on. You okay. We're okay. Say something please?" Mikasa set her chin on the top of her sister's head. She rocked them back and forward, running her free hand through her little sister's silky black hair. She thought back on earlier in the morning. The start of the morning, where everything was fine. Everything was okay. Waking up and playing outside with her sister, welcoming their father father back from his hunt, and preparing dinner with their mother. Then they knocked on the door and changed everything.

Mikasa tensed when when she heard a knock on the cabin door.

Alright. Here is the fourth chapter. Did you guys like it? Was there not enough?


	5. Silence

______________________________________________________________________________  
The Other Ackerman Chapter 5: Silence

On a cloudless night the moon was shining brightly on the quiet streets of the Shiganshina District. The night air was cool, small breezes coming every now and then to play with long blades of grass. A small girl sat on top of a roof staring blankly at the moon in an attempt to block out the world. Her hair was cut to just above her shoulders and had bangs swept over her right ear. If you looked closely at the left side of her face, you would be able to see a scar running from the top of her hairline down to about the end of her nose. Were there other people around she would’ve tried to hide her marred skin. But seeing as she was alone it didn’t matter.  
It had been over just a few months after the Ackerman’s were kidnapped and adopted into the Yeager family. To the Yeager family it looked as if Mikasa was faring well enough with the absence of her parents. She would talk and play with Eren, help Carla with housework, and obediently follow Grisha’s orders without a doubt in her mind. Yes, she was more quiet than she used to be, but it was to be expected given to what had happened. Sadly the same couldn’t be said for her younger sister. The child was horribly traumatized by her experience and started to close herself off to the world. She would rarely speak to anyone that wasn’t Mikasa, and if she did she speak it would be to Carla, and only a few words. She would acknowledge Eren and would hide behind either Mikasa whenever she spotted a grown man. The little girl was practically glued to her sister's side. When the girl was with her sister she looked a little more lively. Her icy and and hollow stare would lessen, her expression would soften noticeably, and oh so rarely you could catch a smile lifting the corners of her lips. Her expression could change in a blink of an eye. Going from her barely soft look to and ice hard or empty stare that would seem to burn straight through you.  
Now she sits atop of their rooftop in the quiet night. After a moment of contemplation she lowers herself from her sitting position to lay down on the roof. The cold ceramic shingles feeling pleasant against her skin. It was times like these that she enjoyed the most. The cool serenity of the cloudless night under the moonlight. The moment was disturbed she heard a scuffle off to the side of the roof top . She tensed for the smallest of second before relaxing, understanding who it was.  
“Kyoko.” The soft sound of her sister’s voice was soothing to her ears. Getting up from her relaxed position Kyoko faced her sister and gave Mikasa a small respectful bow of her head.  
“Hello Mikasa. How have you been on this night?” Her greeting was a little more than a small whisper. Despite the volume of her response Kyoko was undoubtedly happy at the sight of her elder sister.   
Mikasa sighed at her response and made her way to her sister’s side and sat down, smoothing out her nightgown as she did so. Kyoko leaned into her sister’s side, sighing in content when the elder Ackerman wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulder. The warmth of their contact always brought comfort to the both of them after the incident.  
“Kyoko, you know you don’t have to speak to me so formally.” She said as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her sister’s hair. Her sister made a sound of what she thought was agreement, and snuggled further into her sister. With that Mikasa knew that she wouldn’t be much more of a response out of her. They said nothing more that night. Spending the rest of their time alone a little longer under the moonlight.  
____________________________________________________________  
Sunlight filtered soft light through the window of their home. A soft breeze squeezing its way through the small opening of the window. When the sun rose high in the sky the beams of sunlight danced on the closed eyes of the youngest Ackerman. Eyebrows scrunched in discomfort and she pulled her covers over her head. Frowning when when she realized that her thin blanket wasn’t enough to fully block out the sunlight. Kyoko curled into a fetal position and bunched up more of the blanket around her head, sighing in satisfaction when she could no longer see the glow of light. By now she knew that she had been awake long enough that it would be a fruitless attempt to go back to sleep. So she enjoyed the energetic chirping of birds.  
It was not too long that she perked her ears at movement coming from the other rooms. There was the heavy and slow footsteps of Grisha getting ready for his morning routine. Carla had gotten up early, already up in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She could hear Eren sifting through his closet pondering what to wear. Kyoko imagined him pondering between wearing his cream colored shirt and the forest green one. Depending on how he felt in the morning Eren would wear his cream colored shirt most likely if he wan’t feeling at his best. He would wear his green shirt if he felt that he had recently accomplished something.  
A tired sigh sounded across the room and there was the sound of moving covers. Turning on her side Kyoko saw that Mikasa was facing in her direction. She was in a dazed half asleep and half awake state. Mikasa’s eyes wandered around the room lazily until her gaze landed on her sister. A hazy smile flitted across her face before she drifted back to sleep. It was nice to see her sister smile once in awhile, rather than her usual stoic expression. She acknowledged her hypocrisy, seeing as she herself rarely smiled herself.   
After Mikasa drifted back to sleep Kyoko groaned in agitation knowing that she had to start her day early. Today the three of them had a little bit more of chores than usual. She lazily disentangled her body from her covers, and sat on the edge of her bed trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Then she made her bed, making sure that her cover was spread out evenly with no creases, and made sure that the corners were unbunched. Once she completed that Kyoko began her daily stretches starting from top to bottom. She needed to be loose today. Well, make that everyday. Eren liked to drag Mikasa and herself around town. Every once in awhile Eren would get in an argument that almost always resulted in a fight, mainly physically, not mentally. Gathering her clothes, a bar of soap and a towel, Kyoko headed out for a cold bath.   
I wonder what’s in store for today?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that was the first chapter. Please tell me your thoughts. As you may have noticed I haven't given Mikasa's sister a name yet. Here are some names that I'm choosing from:  
> Kyoko- meaning 'Mirror'  
> Rei- meaning 'polite', or 'well behaved'  
> Chiyo- meaning 'Eternal'  
> Hisako- meaning 'enduring child'  
> Junko-Meaning 'Child of Obedience'  
> or Kai- meaning 'Forgiveness'  
> Each name and the meaning that comes along with it will affect the story. Vote wisely.  
> Please PM me or type in which name you'd like in a review. You could also suggest a name and the meaning and it will be posted in the next chapter to be voted on. Thanks for reading~  
> P.s. I also have a profile on fanfiction.net


End file.
